


Thoughts

by hyacinthis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some angst for two of my ocs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Charity shifted as Lorraine turned off her alarm and shifted towards the edge of the bed. Lorraine yawned, slipping off her sleeping mask. She went to stood up, but was stopped by Charity’s hand wrapping around her wrist. Lorraine stopped, looking over her shoulder and down at the groggy redhead. She sat back down on the bed, leaning over and kissing her forehead. Charity closed her eyes, sighing slowly and holding her hand, her fingers shaking.

“Don't go,” Charity murmured, voice hoarse.

Lorraine frowned, leaning down and kissing her gently. Charity leaned up into the kiss, squeezing her hand. Lorraine shifted some, cupping the back of Charity’s head with her delicate hand. She tilted her head some, stroking at her soft red hair that slowly trailed off into a loose braid. Charity leaned up, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. 

Lorraine hesitantly pulled away, opening her eyes and looking down at her girlfriend. She moved her hand from Charity’s hair and stroked her pale cheek. She pecked her lips again, Charity pecked back. Lorraine leaned her forehead against Charity’s, watching her through sapphire blue eyes. 

“What's going on in there?” Lorraine asked softly, kissing her forehead.

“Nothing I just…” Charity shook her head, leaning up and kissing her again. “I just had a weird dream.”

“Weird?” 

“Yeah it was about Eric and…” She trailed off, shaking her head and leaning back, looking up at her. “Do you have to go?”

“Yes,” Lorraine sighed softly. “The show is in less than a month… And you got home barely five hours ago. You need sleep.”

“I’m fine, I won't be able to sleep anyways.”

Both of them were quiet for a second, Lorraine gently stroking Charity’s cheekbone. Charity leaned against her hand, closing her eyes and sighing shakily. She felt tears well up behind her eyelids as she nuzzled Lorraine’s hand, pressing a kiss to the palm of it. Lorraine frowned, leaning down and gently kissing her. 

“Charity, what is it?” she whispered in her botched English, French accent strong, altering the way some of her words sounded.

Charity leaned up, lower lip shaking. She wrapped her arms around her, pressing her face into her neck. Tears started to roll down Lorraine’s bare skin as Charity started to cry. Lorraine shifted into the bed, wrapping her arms around her and killed her close. Charity curled up closer to her, both of their bodies pressed against each other.Charity squeezed her eyes shut

Lorraine traced each of Charity’s vertebrae, savoring the way her soft skin felt. She leaned her head against hers, rocking her slowly. She traced her fingers across a few scars she had on her back. She tilted her head some, leaning down and kissing her temple gently, Charity’s shoulders shaking.

“Mon sweet Charity,” she murmured, kissing her cheekbone, tasting some of her salty tears. “What troubles you?”

Charity shook her head, gripping her tightly. “Please don't go…” She whimpered into her shoulder.

“Mon amour, ce qui vous chagrine? Qu'est-ce qui vous a comme ceci? Belle chers, je déteste voir cela vous plait.” Lorraine whispered, rocking her slowly. “What is it? Talk to me.”

Charity took a shaky breath, pressing her face further into her neck. She inhaled shallowly, nuzzling her. Lorraine kissed her temple, slowly laying her down again. She hovered over her, wiping at her eyes. She kissed gently under her eyes, tilting her head to one side.

Charity mindlessly reached up, stroking through Lorraine’s golden hair. She was so gorgeous. She looked like an actual angel sent from heaven. Sometimes Charity could even believe she saw a halo above her head, illuminating her beautiful face. Charity didn't know how she managed to get her. Nothing ever good happened to her and then she was blessed with the most beautiful woman on earth. How had she gotten so lucky? How?

“I just don't have time to think during the day,” Charity murmured, tears stuck in her thick eyelashes. “People come and go so fast and I never have time to think about what happened to them, it doesn't process.”

She closed her eyes and Lorraine understood it was going to take her a second. She gently traced her rib cage as she watched her suck in her stomach. She leaned down, kissing her sternum mindlessly. 

“And it all comes on later, when I come home and I have time to think.” Charity continued, quietly. “And I see so many kids who… Who are growing up the way I did and the way Jamie did and..”

Charity’s voice broke as she swallowed down tears. She opened her eyes, looking up at Lorraine with glassy, green orbs. A few tears slowly leaked down her cheeks as Lorraine stroked her cheek.

“And like Eric..” Charity whimpered. “And it makes me think about them and.. And it hurts, especially with kids like Eric I… I couldn't even do anything, I couldn't help him he just…”

Lorraine pulled Charity’s head to her chest, stroking her hair slowly. Charity pulled her knees to her chest and cried, leaning against her opera star girlfriend. Lorraine rubbed her shoulder, kissing her head and squeezing her.

“Il n'est pas de votre faute. Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, ne vous blâmez pas.” Lorraine whispered. “Ma magnifique amour, vous êtes si fort... Vous êtes tellement fort.”


End file.
